Tundra's first Valentine's day
Present Day PAW Patrol Wanted to do something cute for Valentine's day(even though it's slightly late, was busy on the actual day~ Remember that Valentine's day isn't just meant for couples, it's also a time to be grateful for friends and loved ones ^u^ It's Valentine's Day, and Rocky is trying his best to plan a Valentine's day that Tundra won't forget! ....That is...Once he actually finds out that it's Valentine's day. Main: *Rocky *Tundra Minor: *Chase *Skye *Zuma *Marshall *Rubble *Ryder *Katie *Mr. Porter *Princess *Rosie It was a bright and sunny morning in Adventure Bay, and love was in the air~ A little Valentine's festival was being held at the Elementary school. Ryder let the pups sleep in as he went to help the grownups and the younger kids set up the festivities. Rosie and Skye were talking together near their food bowls, eagerly discussing about what the boys had planned for them. "I'm kinda excited for my date.." Rosie giggled. "Marshall told me he was taking me on a picnic at the Pup Park~" She grinned happily, tail wagging in delight. "I know! Chase told me he's taking me out to the beach! Since Mr. Porter's place is jam packed on Valentine's day, he asked if he could grab some takeout and dinner there tonight at sunset~" Skye giggled with her friend, going towards their food bowls, where Ryder left them their breakfast. Tundra yawned and sluggishly walked over to her friends, ears twitching at their conversation. "What's...*yawn* Happening, guys?" She smiled sleepily, watching as Rubble woke up and walked over as well. "We're just talking about what we're doing today for Valentine's day~!" Skye beamed, wagging her tail before stooping down to munch up some kibble. "Valentine's day....Oh! That's right!" Tundra smiled, gulping down a few mouthfuls of food before talking again. "I've never really celebrated before- but I made Rocky a nice Valentine.." She tilted her head towards her puphouse. "But it probably won't be dry for a while... I wonder what he has planned for me..." "I'm sure something sweet!" Rosie piped up, finishing off her breakfast. "In the mean time, why don't we go meet Princess at Katie's?" Rosie waited patiently for the girls to finish their breakfast. Once complete, the girls bounced to their paws and Raced down towards Katie's, yipping and barking with delight. Rubble chuckled and continued to eat. He heard a ding and saw the Elevator doors slide open, Marshall, Chase, and Zuma wandering out and heading towards their bowls. "Morning, Rubble!" Marshall barked, greeting the bulldog with cheer as he stopped in front of his foodbowl. "Morning, Marshall." Rubble returned the greeting, smiling back at the Dalmatian. "Where's Rocky?" As if on cue, a sleepy Rocky trudged up, tail dragging a bit. "Right....*yaawwwn* Here...Sorry, I'm a bit tired...Stayed up too late working on a machine.....It..It just ended up breaking." He chuckled sheepishly, leaning down to take a gulp of water and munch down some kibble. "Well you better wake up, dude." Zuma chuckled, "Tundwa is waiting for ya!" "Waiting?" Rocky questioned. "For what? Do we have a mission?" The boys exchanged a look. ".....No..." "Did she have a snowboarding competition at Jake's? I thought that was in a few months!" "...Nooo....Dude you know what day it is, right?" Zuma raised his eyebrow at his friend, staring at the recycling pup curiously. Rocky chuckled, scratching his ear. "Uuhhh...Saturday?" Rubble leaned over to Chase, whispering, "Uh....Should we tell him?" "Dunno....I think he needs to find out for himself..." Chase murmured back. Rocky laughed again, as he noticed the looks of confusion on their faces. He then noticed the bows around Marshall, Zuma, and Chase's necks. "Heh...Dressed awfully fancy today, eh? Any occasion?" "Yeah...Big one, dude...." Zuma smiled anxiously, his eyes trailing towards a bunch of balloons that had accidentally flown loose from the carnival. Rocky followed his gaze, noticing the shiny red and pink heart-shaped balloons floating in the sky. "Aw....I hate it when balloons fly away! ...What's with all the hearts though...?" Rocky squinted his eyes, staring at the sky. It was then that everything finally clicked, his eyes widening like a huge plate ".......OHHHH NO." The others nodded, sighing in relief. ".....There he goes." "It's Valentine's day?!" Rocky yelped in alarm, putting his paws to his temples. "I didn't have anything planned! Arroooo! This is horrible! Tundra's gonna be so disappointed in me! What do I do, What do I do?!" "Welax, Wocky!" Zuma laughed, stopping Rocky as he started to pace around in circles. "We'll help you! No worries!" Rocky nodded, but remained wide-eyed; a panicked expression still evident in his eyes. "..W...What should I do..?" Rubble grinned, his eyes lighting up. "I've got a plan." (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) "Are you sure he said he's up here, Zuma?" Tundra murmured, walking up towards a mountiain on Big View Trail. "Positive!" Zuma smiled giving her a nudge. "Just keep going up thewe, Tundwa. Wocky has a big surpwise for you!" He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you later, Tundwa...I gotta meet Princess for our date!" Tundra giggled and gave him a hug too. "Alright, see you later Zuma!" She waved as he raced down the pathway. Tundra curiously trotted up the path, wondering what could be up there. She paused when she reached the top, paw to her mouth. "Heh...Happy Valentine's day, Snowpup!" Rocky smiled, standing in front of a huge spread of food and a large blanket. He had managed to track down the runaway balloons, tangled up in a tree, and brought them to the top of the hill. He tied them to some rocks to weigh them down. There was an assortment of her favorite foods, Bacon-flavored kibble, sugar cookies, cheese-flavored pup treats, spaghetti and meatballs, Bacon cheeseburgers.......It was beautiful! "Oh Rocky...!" She whimpered, tears in her eyes. "This is wonderful!" She raced over and gave him a hug, nuzzling him softly. "I admit I had a lot of help preparing..." He chuckled nervously, hugging her back. "But I made this while waiting for you..." Rocky reached for something behind the tree and scooted it over towards him. It was a stuffed kitten, made from all different kinds of felt,buttons, and cloth. "I used every kind of material i could find in my truck that was soft....I-It's clean, don't worry!" Tundra held it in her paws, hugging it close. "Oh Rocky, she's perfect...." She gave him a soft kiss, then pulled her gift out from a bag she had brought up with her. "..M...Mine isn't as good..." Rocky examined the creation carefully. It was a little painted statue made of clay. It was a little version of them, noses pressed together and a little heart between their paws. He smiled softly, giving her another kiss. "It's amazing, Tundra. I love it." He smiled softly, then turned her head towards the edge of the cliff. Tundra's eyes glimmered as she surveyed the land around them. The view was magnificent, she saw the carnival, the glittering ocean, all her friends and townspeople scurrying about down in town... It was a wonderful sight. "I was thinking we could watch the sunset from up here.... and then later..." Rocky draped a thick sheet over a tree branch and pulled a projector out from his truck. "We invite the other pups for a movie under the stars." Tundra squealed and hugged him close. "Ooh Rocky, that's a great idea~" "In the meantime-" Rocky smiled, licking his lips. "Let's eat!" The pups spent the rest of their afternoon talking, laughing, and eating their buffet of food. Tundra leaned happily into Rocky as the sun started to slowly sink into the ocean, the sky lighting up into beautiful auras of pink, orange, and soft lavender. Rocky smiled and blushed as he felt her nuzzle close to him. Once the sky faded into a starry atmosphere, Rocky called the others up onto the mountain. Ryder and Katie arrived too, sitting together as Rocky prepared to show the movie. All the pups snuggled close together, watching as the title screen popped onto the sheet. Rocky had a rough start to the morning, but he was grateful to his friends for helping him out of a jam and giving him a lending paw to make Tundra's first Valentine's day a good one. And judging by the smile on her face, it definitely was. Category:Short Pages Category:Shorts Category:Short Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Holiday Specials Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Cute Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky